The present application relates generally to media delivery, and more particularly, to methods, devices, systems, and computer program products for managing and delivering a media stream.
Present devices allow for the capture of personal media that may be distributed via a variety of methods. Many of the current methods available for distributing personal media rely upon a device that requires a target viewer to utilize a personal computer to access a network (e.g., Internet). These current methods generally require several steps to implement. For example, a digital image is captured by a camera in its internal memory and subsequently transferred to storage on a personal computer. The digital image may then be retrieved from storage for viewing or transmitted electronically to designated recipients (e.g., via an email attachment). Alternatively, a digital image may be uploaded to a web site from a user's personal computer for long-term storage. One example of this is where a network storage service provider enables customers to upload their digital images, organize or categorize the images in some meaningful way, and retrieve the images as desired, and/or provide access to the images by other network users.
Video images, such as video content captured by a personal video recorder may be stored in a storage medium within the video recorder and later transferred to a computer or other display device for viewing. Thus, many of the current methods available provide distribution of the media subsequent to its capture and storage upon a storage device that is independent and distinct from the device which originally captured the media.